An array substrate is an importance component in a display device. At present, the array substrate includes: a plurality of sub-pixel areas defined by intersecting of a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines; a thin-film transistor and a pixel electrode which are arranged corresponding to each of the sub-pixel areas. A source electrode of the thin-film transistor is connected with the data lines and a drain electrode of the thin-film transistor is connected with the pixel electrode.
There are at least the following problems of the array substrate in prior art:
The resolution of the display device is becoming higher, and the size of the sub-pixel area as well as the distance between the data line and the drain electrode are becoming smaller accordingly. As a result, parasitic capacitance are easily formed between the data lines and the drain electrodes, which may cause crosstalk to the voltage on the pixel electrodes when the voltages on the data lines change, and thus may cause adverse influence on display effect.